<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ISN'T THIS ILLEGAL?? by HardenedClay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134983">ISN'T THIS ILLEGAL??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay'>HardenedClay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Dreamnotfound smut, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Handcuffs, Homosexual, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Police, Police Uniforms, Porn, Smut, dreamnotfound, nice ending, outdoors sex, police officer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in-which george is almost arrested (in the middle of porn) for being mistaken for a different guy, but clay just has the right deal for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Dream | Clay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nothing in this fanfiction is true, everything is fictional. please do not take this content seriously.<br/>i will not hesitate to take this down if mentioned content creators state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction; i do not ship dreamnotfound and i am practicing my writing in erotic fiction<br/>otherwise, hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>----------</p><p>[edit] I may have edited some dialogue after learning something from my comments!! TYSM to whoever commented it, we learn something new everyday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> How did I end up in this situation? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Me, sitting behind in a police’s car, the muffled sound of a siren going off in the background and the distasteful sound of 90’s music playing in this goddamn car. </p><p>
  <em>How did I get here, you ask? </em>
</p><p>I was mistaken for another guy who shoplifted in a convenience store nearby the dorms I lived in. I begged and pleaded for this police officer that it wasn’t me. What’s worse is they probably saw the gay porn playing on my laptop. Although, this guy found out in the end that I’m innocent, <em> why am I still going to the police station, you ask? </em> I fucking hit this guy in the head earlier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes. I hit a police officer. I was sexually frustrated okay.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I could be banging my head on a wall right now if I didn’t have the handcuffs on me at the moment. Why did I resort to violence when I knew well it was an officer… Shoot.<br/>So here I am now, head down, hands cuffed. I have to listen to this old man’s music taste and live through it until I can sort this whole thing out. I heavily sighed. <em>UGH </em>! I can’t believe they arrested me while I was in the middle of watching porn. What the hell is this timing!? What is wrong with this situation?</p><p> </p><p>“So... Shouldn’t we at-least talk a bit? The police station is a long way ahead.” </p><p>I heard him speak up. I perked my face up and saw his face reflect on his mirror. Oh. He’s remarkably young for this kind of music taste.<br/>I slightly cleared my throat. “You’re awfully young to be listening to this kind of music.” I saw his green eyes glancing at me, and one of his eyebrows raising up. “What? That’s a little discriminative. I suggest you watch your words before verbal assault gets added to your charges.” </p><p>The blood in my face drained and I instantly pursed my lips tightly. Suddenly, he started laughing and wheezing like hell. “Oh, I was joking. Don’t pucker up, my guy.” I sighed in relief, <b>Jesus Christ</b>, please save me. “I know you didn’t mean to hit me, and I don’t think you look like the type to cause trouble either.” </p><p>My eyebrows furrowed. I blinked, I was confused. “Then, where are you.. Taking me?”<br/>“The police station, of course!” I mentally facepalmed the moment he said that. </p><p>“What, why? When you know I didn’t mean to-”<br/>“You still hit me. Fair enough, right?” </p><p>I groaned, sprawling out on the seat.<br/>“Hey, I don’t think you should spread your legs like that.” I raised an eyebrow, looking down and seeing that I still had a slight boner. I yelled and immediately sat down properly. The officer started laughing, and I dug my face in my palms.</p><p>“It’s normal, weren’t you watching porn earlier?” </p><p>“.... Maybe.”</p><p>“You <em> totally </em> were.” He said in a sort of mocking tone.</p><p>What was this officer on about?</p><p>I heavily sighed. I can feel the heat reaching my face, I hope he doesn’t notice my tomato colored complexion. “Say, I have a deal for you.”<br/>I perked my face back up, looking at his mirror. I slowly realize that the car we were in was slowing down, and that this deal he was speaking of wasn’t gonna be an overall good idea. But I am really desperate right now, I still have college to attend and I didn’t want a criminal record on my name. </p><p>“What is it?” I timidly asked. I was hesitant about this, but it should be somewhat okay since this is a police officer I’m talking to. “It’s a win-win situation for the both of us.” He babbled on, and I rolled my eyes. “Just get straight to the point, officer.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about hooking up? Just for tonight, at-least.” </p><p> </p><p>Hooking up… Hooking up? Did I hear that right? <b> <em>HOOKING UP</em> </b>?</p><p> </p><p>“<b>WAIT, WAIT, WAIT</b> ! Isn’t this illegal?!” I screamed on the top of my lungs, almost jumping from my seat. “Relax! Trust me, it isn't. I’ll tell my buddies that I got the wrong person, so you’ll be going straight home afterwards.”<br/>What… Is he in the right mind? Is he a psychopath?! Does he enjoy the risk and adrenaline of being caught?</p><p>“Come on, Mr. Davidson. You can take care of that boner as well.”<br/>I facepalmed with both hands. “How old are you anyway? You’re probably too old for me!”<br/>“I just started the job last year. I’m 22.” </p><p>(<strike>tweaked his age because you have to be 21 to work as a police officer)</strike></p><p> </p><p><em> WHAT? </em> How is this guy even younger than me? I'm still in university and he’s working as a police officer? What the hell?</p><p>Does that even make sense . . . ??</p><p>“Urgh… Fine. Deal.” <br/>The moment I said that, I noticed the car turn around from the road and head to a different direction. I blinked, slightly being enveloped by the- now- thick atmosphere.<br/>“Uhm…. So..” I muttered. I heard him hum in response, “How long is it to your.. Place?”</p><p>Suddenly, he started laughing.<br/>“What? Did I say something wrong?” I was confused, and somewhat embarrassed. “No, sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I'll fuck you on the road. My place is too far from your dorm.” I almost choked at his choice of words. “O-.. On the road...” I blinked, taken aback.</p><p>He parked at the side of the road, and I noticed there weren’t many cars passing by here. Actually, there weren’t even any. My heart started beating fast when I watched him open the door and get out of the car. Was I really doing this? I guess there’s no turning back at a point like this. </p><p>“You backing out?”<br/>I snapped out of my thoughts, my head turning to the police officer, who’d already opened the door for me. I mean… I could literally just escape right now. This is one of my escape routes, right? No.. What was I even thinking? I must be going crazy from the adrenaline rushing in my veins right now. <strong><em>Being a run-away is even worse</em></strong>.<br/>I timidly get out of the police car, noticing that it must’ve been already late out since it was so dim outside. I slid against the side of the car, watching as he tinkered and removed some of the equipment he had on himself first. Looking at him now, he’s actually quite hot. Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, strong jaw.</p><p>I shook my head, was I really just getting that desperate now? Oh well. He ensured this is a win-win solution anyway, so it’s not… Too bad now. Right?</p><p>“Wait… What about the handcuffs?” I raised both of my hands, raising an eyebrow along with them. I saw him crack a smirk, and I instantly knew what he was doing.<br/>“Vanilla much?” Next thing I know, I was flipped face-first against the surface I was leaning on. I don’t have much to grip on, I have to rely on the friction my skin has against this car.</p><p>“Uh! Wait- What’s even… Your name?”</p><p>“Clay. Just call me Clay whenever you want to, George.”</p><p>When he said my first name, a bunch of shivers went down my spine. I heard a belt buckling and I laid my head against the window. I’m really about to fuck with a cop. <br/>I feel my sweatpants slide down. “Wait, are you-” My words were cut off when I felt something enter my hole. It was thin, I assumed it was a finger. “Officer-” I breathed out as I felt his finger squirm around inside. “Damn, you’re a bit tighter than I thought.” </p><p>I couldn’t help but let noises out. This was slightly embarrassing. I arched my back downwards and slightly pushed my ass onto his finger. “Hey, relax.” He chuckled, proceeding to thrust the finger in and out at a slow pace. I huffed, slight pain and pleasure mixed with what I was feeling right now. The pain would slowly disappear overtime and he’d stop his pace, squirming around again to find my prostate. This part felt weird, but oddly good. My body would jump, and I would moan out a little every time he felt up a spot. “<em> Uu~ugh. </em>” I moaned out when he hit a certain part.</p><p>“I think I found it.”<br/>He then proceeded to thrust his finger into that very part, and holy fuck was it ecstasy.<br/>My hands tried to grip onto the flat surface, I leaned hard against the window and I moaned out loud, “Ah! <em> Shii~it </em>, not there!” I couldn’t help but exclaim, I think I was on the verge of coming. </p><p>But just when I was starting to feel it, his finger pulled out. My knees had wobbled, I think I almost collapsed just now. I don’t think I can handle this, holy hell.</p><p>“Seems like you’re having a bit of a difficulty there,” I felt him grab my hip with one of his hands, and the other slithering up inside of my hoodie. “That tickles…” I mumbled audibly, his hand caressing every nook and cranny of my back. Whilst he did this, I felt something else enter.</p><p>I held my breath, back arching again. He slowly slipped his dick in, and when he finished, I let out a big exhale. “You okay?” <br/>I nodded my head, “<em> Uu~gh </em>.” I breathed out. He only chuckled, before moving at a slow pace. My heart started racing like a marathon, and this felt really damn weird. “Fuck, it’s still tight.” I heard him grunt shortly afterwards.</p><p>The pace eventually caught up. He moved in a fairly fast motion. In, and out, and I felt every second of it. Moans and all kinds of noises came out of my throat, and it was impossible to collapse because this guy held onto my hips like he was using me as a sex toy.</p><p>“Officer.. <em> Ooh </em>,” I tried to speak, but failed to do so. These handcuffs were starting to hurt, and were starting to become a hassle quite honestly.<br/>“Officer-” I tried again, but this guy had proceeded to pound his way into wherever my prostate had been. I let out a cry, gripping onto wherever I can at this point. “Offi..<em> CLAY </em>!” I practically screamed out, and I instantly had his hand cover my mouth, and I can feel him get closer to my ear.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You have the right to remain silent </em> . You’re being a bit too talkative here, aren’t we? So <b>shut it</b> and <b>moan</b> like the slut you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Shivers went down my spine once again, fuck, I think I liked that too much.</p><p>His hand left my mouth. I felt inclined to keep my noises in. He was that powerful.<br/>Suddenly, I was flipped over to be facing him. I stared at Clay, his hair was messier than before and his bare chest was exposed from his unbuttoned uniform. He grabs me by the hips and lifts me up.</p><p>Now, my back is against the window, my legs wrapped around his hips. He quickly and slickly entered his dick inside without hesitation, and I yelped. He started slamming in again, this time aiming for the prostate.</p><p>I snapped my head back, mouth agape and moaning like a total mess. I panted heavily, biting my lip hard as I turned my face to another direction. “<em> Claa~ay </em> ! Ooh, <b> <em>yes</em> </b> , please, God!” I cried out, my arms finding themselves around his neck this time. “ <em> Fuck </em>, George.” I heard him breathe out, oh PLEASE he sounded way too hot.</p><p>“How do you like that, huh? You like your hole being abused?”<br/>He leaned in and licked my ear as he bucked his hips hard and fast into me, I slightly shook from his sudden change in behavior. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Though, I didn’t not like this… I actually maybe love it a bit more than I should. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, why don’t you answer?” He directly thrusted into that sweet spot, which made me scream like a maniac. I could NOT care if anybody else was near us right now. Not when he’s driving me this crazy.</p><p>“Y..Yes, <em> Uu~ugh </em>, Clay, yes I do,” I barely managed to say, this was too much for me to be able to speak right now. “Good.” As he said that, his hand found its way on my dick, and started stroking it along with the rhythm of his thrusting. The pleasure started getting to my head, all I could think of were those two spots that were emulating pleasure and I was pretty sure I was starting to see a bit of white.</p><p>I could feel the climax coming, it was a knot forming in my stomach and the instinct to want to cross my legs together.<br/>“Fuck! I think… I’m about to come,” I sputtered out, digging my face into his shoulder. He grunted in response. My hips had unconsciously started bucking itself into his hand, becoming desperate to reach that sweet feeling of finish.</p><p>After a bit, I finally came all over our stomachs. Clay had come a little later, pulling out and stroking his dick against mine.</p><p>My mind was a little hazy, I forgot what time it was. I lost track of time.<br/>I hung my head on Clay’s shoulder, and I guess he noticed I was on the verge of passing out as he started carrying me back into the car.</p><p>I lied down there in the car, him clicking the handcuffs off, hoodie on with no pants, but I had my sweatpants covering my legs. For a few seconds, I waited for the police officer to come back with his clothes fixed and equipment back on. Though, I couldn’t recall much afterwards since my consciousness became blurry, and shortly after, I assumingly fell asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I flicked my eyes open. I was back at my dorm room.<br/>I groaned, turning to my side and noticing the pain I was having in my navel and the soreness of my wrists.</p><p>“Aw… Fuck.” I mumbled.<br/>“Oh, George, you’re awake!” My eyes trailed over to my bedroom door, it was Darryl.<br/>“Darryl..? How did I come home last night?” I questioned, confused and dead-tired to all hell. “Oh, the cop who escorted you last night came back with them carrying you. How crazy! He said you accidentally slipped and fell on your butt when you guys arrived at the police station.”</p><p>I could hear Darryl slightly giggling at the statement, and ironically, from that explanation, everything that happened last night clicked back inside of my head.<br/>“Wait.. Did he leave anything?” I sat up, facing him. “Oh, uh.. He did leave some papers behind for you, so I put them on your work desk. You should take a rest first, you muffin head. It’s a holiday tomorrow,” Darryl smiled and walked off into another part of the dorm.</p><p>I rubbed my face and carefully stood up, slowly walking to my desk and looking at the papers and a green sticky note that hadn’t been on it before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “XXX-XXXX-XXX ← Add me. Let’s keep talking (^____^).” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>tbc</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the unexpected chapter two !</p><p>what happened afterwards??? well...<br/>on a horrible night, a loud party next door prompts the police to come over</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a couple months since the so-called 'incident'.</p><p> </p><p>Darryl never found out the truth, and I lived in the slightest of shame each time he made fun of me for slipping on my ass. Not because what he knew was wrong, but because I knew what really happened. Each time, I want to curl up and rot, and it got worse when he mentioned a thing or two about it to Nick and Ant. </p><p>I groaned at the thought, planting a hand over my forehead. "George? You okay? The semester just ended, why do you look so stressed?" My hand lowered down onto my desk and I turned my head to Darryl, who was leaning against my bedroom door frame. "Nothing," I mumbled as a response, "Oh well, I could see why... Our neighbors are being potato-heads." The older said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Oh yeah, I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice the booming music coming through the thin walls of my room.</p><p>My eyebrow twitched as I turned my head back onto my desk, I realized I was on the brink of imploding. The frustration and the irritation was starting to fuse together and become explosive, and I let out a louder groan. "Don't worry George, I heard someone called the cops on them." Darryl let out a cheeky giggle as he, assumingly, walked away. I raised brows, gaze switching back to the doorway. <em>Called the cops? This is a dorm for Christ's sake, they're risking making it a big problem for our universi-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Knocking.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I snapped out of my headspace again and I noticed the loud music was now over. That quickly? <br/>"George, could you go answer the door? I'm busy talking to Zak," I heard Darryl shout from the other room. I responded with a whiney sigh, and stood up, pushing my chair back. I now shuffled over to the door, "Busy talking to Zak, you guys are probably fucking playing Minecraft." I muttered under my breath, "Fuck's sake, I should've just went to sleep!" I whined, opening the door, snappy and pissed.</p><p>I paused, blinked. I was staring at this cop's chest. </p><p>I lifted my head up, and my eyes widened. It felt like the world collapsed on me, it felt like my throat crumbled down into my lungs. It was him, Clay. The police officer who f-</p><p>"Ahem." I slightly moved, suggesting that I was finally done swimming in my thoughts. <em>Damn, I was zoning out so much tonight.</em> <br/>"It's you," I watched closely as a smile tugged on Clay's lips, and I found myself gulping at this. "Anyway, I'm here to ask if you guys were disturbed by the noise next door..."</p><p>"Yea-"</p><p>"But that's boring and stupid, so I'll ask a different question."<br/><em>The question was coming up. THAT question. Was it just me or did it get hotter in here? Holy shit.</em></p><p>"Why'd you never text me?" Clay leaned his head on the door frame, and I crumbled down. The heat spread all over my face, and I held back a squeak. I pursed my lips shut, slugging my head down in both shame and embarrassment. "Well.... I.. Well.." I struggled to find the right words. <em>Truth was, I instantly forgot the moment I headed to my classes that day. I was caught up with assignments and exams that I forgot he ever gave me his number. But that's too embarrassing to admit.</em></p><p>"Honestly, I don't care. Just text me." I felt his hand lift my chin up, I was forced to stare at him. Shit, have I ever mentioned how sharp his features were? Man, I still can't believe I hooked up with a good looking guy. "Y..Yeah, I'll make sure to text you..." I cracked a small smile, and I was surprised by a kiss on the lips. It felt like forever, but in reality, he pulled back after a millisecond.</p><p>"You're cute."</p><p>I heated up again, "Excuse me?"<br/>He let out the most fakest cough I've ever heard in my entire life. "Hey, I like you so much that I even started listening to pop. Okay? So text me, please." He begged like a small puppy, and I just couldn't decline that plead. "I said I'll make sure." He looked so happy and victorious when I said that, and I realized that, maybe this guy isn't so bad. I sighed, restraining a smile.</p><p>"I have to go now, and do my job, y'know? Yeah, have a good night, George!" He quickly patted me on the head and walked off. I ruffled my now messier hair, and closed the door. I slid down against said door, and covered my face. "Shit... <em>Shit</em>......." I was holding in a loud scream. <em>What the hell was that? What is wrong with you, George? This is literally the best thing that has happened to you.</em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck.. I should go text him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>fin</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>